


WayHaught Week/Day 2 (Awkward situation)

by AmandaMarondsky



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaMarondsky/pseuds/AmandaMarondsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly told her sister Wynonna she was sick to avoid Nicole, the time to understands her feelings for the young officer, but Nicole got worried and decided to check on the not so sick Earp girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WayHaught Week/Day 2 (Awkward situation)

Waverly waited until her sister left the house and sighed in relief. She lied in Wynonna’s face and Waverly wasn’t a good liar, but Wynonna easily believed her and left without any questions.

She told her sister that she was sick, but the truth was that Waverly couldn’t go to the sheriff station anymore, not when Nicole made her feel stuff she never felt before. Waverly was so frustrated that she was about to become crazy, being in front of Nicole again without knowing how to jump in with the girl would be a nightmare. 

Waverly was almost regretting Champ, she dumped him weeks ago, but she missed the sex, it was the only thing he was good at… Well she didn’t slept with much boys so she never could really compare him to anybody but sex helped her. It made her relax, feel good.

She sighed again, today she would stay in bed and not think about anything, she would just lay and try to relax, calming herself before thinking about a way to put her thought together, finding a way to accept her feelings and express them to the perfect girl that is Nicole.

Meanwhile at the sheriff station Nicole frowned seeing Wynonna entering the building alone and waving at her before going to the black badge office, Nicole stood up and followed the crazy Earp.

“Wynonna wait!” said Nicole making Wynonna stop.

Wynonna turned around and looked at the redhead, “May I help you officer Haught?” she asked smiling.

Nicole licked her lips and put her hands on her belt, “Humm I’m just wondering why Waverly isn’t here? She told me yesterday she would help me classify some files Dolls asked for…” explained Nicole worried.

Wynonna nodded. “Oh, well she’s sick this morning so she stayed home.” 

“Do you think…?” Nicole hesitated but Wynonna wasn’t really the oblivious type and would not guess her request, “well I was wondering if I could go visit her and see if she needs something, like a soup or…”

Wynonna smiled, “Great idea, she didn’t even get down for breakfast.” she was still looking at Nicole but with jealousy now, “You’re such a good friend, why aren’t you MY best friend?” asked Wynonna making a face, but she was cut by Dolls calling her from his office. Nicole rolled her eyes at the older Earp and smiled before turning around to leave.

She wasn’t supposed to work today but when Waverly told her she would come help her again, the redhead wouldn't miss sharing some time with Waverly. She parked her car in front of the barn and got out of it taking the coffees and donuts. Ready to offer a good breakfast. Waverly loved donuts too but would always let them to Wynonna so Nicole thought it would be nice to have some just for the younger Earp.

Nicole knocked on the door and waited, but nobody answered, she called for Waverly but still no answers. The young officer frowned and took her phone, she dialed Waverly’s number. It rang five times before ending up on the voice mail.

Nicole was starting to worry, “I will enter Wave!” she yelled opening the door that wasn’t locked. She walked into the house and looked around, it was messy, enough to be a break-in, but looking closer, it was just Wynonna’s stuffs.

The redhead put the food and drinks on the table and took out her phone again, maybe Waverly was sleeping. As it rang, Nicole looked at the stairs, Waverly’s phone was ringing from the rooms upstairs, and no matter how deep the girl could sleep, Nicole was sure anybody would wake up by now because of the cute ringtone that filed the house.

She put her hat on the table beside the breakfast food and walked slowly in the stairs, Nicole dialed the number again to find Waverly’s room, it was the first time she entered the Earp house. She followed the sound and put her ear on the door, someone was definitely in the room, there were some noises like someone was moving and a weird vibration sound, but kind of smothered. 

Then Waverly’s voice made Nicole jump a little, it was like the girl was whimpering. Nicole frowned, what if someone was torturing her or something, Purgatory was such a weird town… anything could be possible.

“Nicole…”

The redhead opened immediately the door, Waverly was clearly calling for help. But now that the door was open, it wasn’t what Nicole thought it was, she really wasn’t right about anything. 

Waverly was on her bed, naked, headphone on her ears, her computer playing dirty videos and a vibrator halfway into her pussy. Nicole didn’t had time to react that Waverly put the blanket on her and took off the headphone, closing her computer in the way.

“Ni-Nicole?” she asked red of embarrassment, “What are you doing here?” she asked again worried that something happened in town while she was busy with herself. Nicole couldn’t focus, the toy was still vibrating under the blanket. “Something happened to Wynonna?” asked again Waverly moving a little to make the toy flip out of herself.

“No” finally articulated the cop as much embarrassed as Waverly, that was holding the blanket close to her body. “I… Humm… Wynonna told me you were sick so we thought it would be nice to check on you since you didn’t eat anything this morning.” said Nicole looking down, her eyes wouldn’t meet Waverly’s for a long time, “But you seem fine, I should go.” she added but suddenly looked up at Waverly.

“What?” asked Waverly knowing that questioning look now.

“I heard you.” said Nicole frowning, “You called me.” she added, “I thought you were in danger, but you were…”

Waverly looked at her friend with wide eyes, before finally admitting it, “Yes I was pleasuring myself while thinking about you!” she said closing her thighs even more, “Could you just leave and pretend nothing happened please?” she asked really really embarrassed and uncomfortable now.

Nicole smiled and shook her head, this girl was unbelievable. But now she was sure that Waverly felt something for her, you just don’t think about your friend when you masturbate right? Nicole took a step into the room and closed the door behind her. “Don’t you rather me staying to help you finish what you started?” asked the redhead in a seductive voice.

Waverly swallowed hard, was Nicole asking to help her masturbate? She frowned now, not sure she understood well. “What? You? I mean?...” 

Nicole bit her lower lips and nodded. She waited and when Waverly shyly smiled, she knew it was a positive signal. She walked to the bed and got closer to Waverly, she kissed her on the neck as the lay on top of the Earp girl. She kissed her way to Waverly’s lips slowly, almost hesitating, she stopped before reaching the girl’s mouth, but Waverly wanted it and made the first move, kissing each other was like freedom, the freedom of this weeks of frustration. Nicole deepened the kiss when Waverly rolled around, taking the lead, straddling Nicole.

She broke the kiss, “I’m not an easy girl.” she said smiling.

“Oh really?” asked Nicole moving her hips to meet Waverly’s center. It made the girl moan, “Not easy you said?” teased Nicole straightening herself to kiss Waverly again. 

Waverly moaned into the kiss and pushed Nicole back against the mattress. Waverly was riding the officer who was amased by the show. But she wanted more so she took control again, ending on top of Waverly, who was surprised by the sudden move.

Nicole took the toy in hand and smiled, “I will help you with this.” she said kissing Waverly before putting the vibrator between Waverly’s legs, moving the extremity of it up and down against her very sensitive clit, making Waverly moan even more.

When Waverly was on edge, ready to come, Nicole stopped and put the toy inside the younger Earp. Waverly screamed Nicole name again and again as the officer pushed the toy in and out quickly, moving it faster and pushing it deeper at each thrust.

Nicole kissed her before going down, kissing her neck again, then her breasts, sucking a little on her nipples that were on fire by now before going to her stomach. Waverly knew where Nicole was going but as the toy moved inside of her, she couldn’t focus on all the things Nicole were doing to her, it was good, so good, how could she think Champ was good, or maybe Nicole is just excellent at it? 

Waverly suddenly closed her eyes as Nicole’s mouth reacher her intimate part, her tongue licked her lower lips before teasing her clit again. Waverly didn’t know her body could take in so much pleasure at once. Nicole started sucking on her clit, without stopping her movement with the vibrator.

Waverly’s pussy was on fire, all her body was on fire, “I can’t take more of you…” she moaned just before the last thrust that sent her in heaven, as she came, her body trembled, her eyes were close.

Nicole took out the toy slowly and got up at Waverly level, laying beside her. Waverly's chest was moving quickly, the younger Earp was out of breath.

“You okay?” whispered Nicole in Waverly’s ear.

Waverly laughed, “I’m good, very good.” she said after regaining her normal breathing.

Nicole smiled, “Well if you’re hungry, there is donuts just for you in the kitchen, and I will warm up the coffee” she said sitting up on the bed.

Waverly looked at the redhead in the eyes, “you bring me breakfast?” she asked nicely surprised.

“Humm yes, I wanted to help you get better…” explained Nicole shyly.

“You are too good to be true.” Said Waverly putting the blanket around her naked body before kissing Nicole and standing up, “I’m kind of glad you caught me in this awkward situation you know?”

Nicole laughed. “Yeah me too.”

FIN


End file.
